Sen no Yoru wo Koete
by FanimeScribbler
Summary: These memories...Although sorrowful, they make me warm. This unrequited love...Although it may never be returned, I will continue to love you.


Sen no Yoru wo Koete

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…if I did, the first thing I would do is make IchixRukia final (which I think would anger a lotta people - such as Ichixhime, IchixSenna, RukiaxRenji, RukiaxOrihime, IchixRenji, IchixHichi fans and much more -who would then start tracking me down o.O… Wait, if I make ToshiroxMomo final, all the rabid Toshiro fans would save me along with the IchixRukia fans…no worries then :3)

Summary: These memories...Although sorrowful, they make me warm. This unrequited love...Although it may never be returned, I will continue to love you.

**And the Scribbler is back! **Sorry for letting you guys wait so long – exams are killer! But I'm back, so I should be updating some time or another, so that's good news for my fans.

Well, I decided to write this fanfic because I just watched this AMAZING IchixRukia AMV with this song – it was sooooo beautiful (If you wanna see it, look at my profile - I cited it there). Well, I can't make AMVs on my computer, so I just vented everything by writing a songfic! And voila, the result!

Well, I think that this songfic is LEVELS above my other one. This one stars (in order):

Orihime Inoue

Toshiro Hitsugaya

Senna (character solely in the movie Bleach: Memories of Nobody)

Rukia Kuchiki (ICHIXRUKIA 4EVER!)

Rangiku Matsumoto

Anyways, enough of my senseless blabbering – it's time for you guys to read the songfic! Enjoy!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!

_

* * *

" "I want you to love me, but I don't think you will." _

_I wander around as I repeat this to myself_

_It's the only answer I have, even if I'm scared of getting hurt._

_I'll say "I love you" to the one I love_

_

* * *

Kurosaki-kun…_

Her head bent, Orihime looks down with loving eyes at the boy – no, the young man sleeping peacefully on the bed. Her eyes lingered on his face, although she had already watched him for so long – far longer than he could ever guess. She touches his hand gently with the tips of her fingers, her heart pounding at the warmth coming from this single touch. Hesitantly, with flushed cheeks, she lowers her face closer to his until her long hair brushes his face gently.

_Kurosaki-kun…do you know that I love you? _

_

* * *

Do you love me or not? _

_I don't care what the answer is, I just need to know!_

_No matter how badly I desire to be with you_

_There are many unchangeable things in this world_

_and my love for you_

_can't be stopped by anyone_

* * *

"Momo…", he murmurs under his breath. The room is quiet; they are the only two people in it. She lies on the bed, pale and in a cold sweat. Her eyes roll restlessly beneath her eyelids, as if she is having a bad dream. 

He closes his eyes tightly, unable to look at her in such a state. A memory comes to his mind again: Momo's small body lies on the floor, in a pool of blood – her blood.

_I'm sorry, Momo. If only I had been faster…if only you had listened to me…if only you weren't so infatuated with Aizen…_

_…__why do you love him?_

_

* * *

As 1000 nights pass, I long to tell you _

_I have to let you know_

_"I want you to love me, but I don't think you will."_

_I wander around as I repeat this to myself_

_It's the only answer I have, even if I'm scared of getting hurt._

_I'll say "I love you" to the one I love_

_Putting these feelings into words is so scary_

_but I'll say "I love you" to the one I love_

_

* * *

I love you, _she longs to say. She wants to yell it out before she disappears forever. 

"I don't want this world to disappear…this world that's so much fun…this world where so many people live…where…where you live, Ichigo!"

_Why can't I say it? Why?_

"If the world ended, you'd disappear too…and I don't want to see that happen!"

_I want to live…to play…to see other people…to be with you…_

She fights for self control, blinking her tears back even as she summons the energy to stop the Blanks.

As her body begins to glow, she sees Ichigo start forward and protest.

"Senna! Stop! You've got to-"

"I'd rather sacrifice myself than let you die!" she screams. What she really wants to say is: _I love you, Ichigo. Do you love me?_

_

* * *

The happiness we chance upon in our lives can't be expressed in words _

_That's why we can only smile_

_Why we sing "do re mi" among the vivid autumn colors_

_With winter at our backs, and the spring sunbeams peeking through the leaves_

_as to protect someone who's just been reborn_

_

* * *

"We're...we're just friends!" _

That was Rukia's response to the questions of her curious classmates – of course, there was hardly any other answer she could have given. There was really no need for her to feel so guilty about her answer – it was true after all. Ichigo was her friend...and nothing more.

_Why do those words seem like a lie...?_

_Why does my heart clench when I say those words...?_

_Why are these feelings resurfacing...these human feelings...?_

Really...emotions were such useless things. They only bring sadness in the end.

_

* * *

As I looked at the road I'd traveled and the path ahead, _

_my eyes were filled with cowardice_

_I wanted to look into your eyes, but was afraid I wouldn't be honest_

_I didn't want to know that you didn't love me_

_and live the rest of my days alone_

_That day, I kept on loving you without getting hurt_

_

* * *

Gin...I can't stop thinking of you..._

_Where are you...?_

_What are you...?_

_What am I to you...?_

_Why do you always leave without telling me...? _

_It hurts...I miss you..._

_Are you...simply afraid of loving...?_

_

* * *

As 1000 nights pass, I long to tell you _

_I have to let you know_

_"I want you to love me, but I don't think you will."_

_I wander around as I repeat this to myself_

_It's the only answer I have, even if I'm scared of getting hurt._

_I'll say "I love you" to the one I love_

_Even if my feelings aren't returned, I can say "I love you" to the one I love_

_And that's the most beautiful thing in the world."_

* * *

Well, I hope that you liked it (hopefully, a few of you got teary-eyed over some parts). I bet a lot of rapid fans are satisfied now (especially ToshiroxMomo ones). 

I had some help with this songfic, so here are the short credits:

MikiChanForever – she's a writer on as well, so you might wanna look at her profile. Thanks for giving ideas on the Matsumoto's thing!

Rebecca – NOT a writer on (so don't bother looking up her name). Thanks so much for reading over everything to see if it was realistic – because personally, I have no experience in these kind of matters. And thanks again for the summary – it's beautiful!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!


End file.
